


【凡磊】这次换我来为你应援

by Venayroll808



Category: real person feature
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venayroll808/pseuds/Venayroll808
Relationships: 凡磊, 恶魔天使
Kudos: 1





	【凡磊】这次换我来为你应援

wjjw年会嗑糖之后的激情写文～OOC

“明天再聚明天再聚，我先带磊哥去休息。”郭子凡看着面前好像挺正常可是又好像是喝多了的赵磊，开始头疼。跟哥哥弟弟们打好招呼，郭子凡就带着赵磊去酒店开了间房。不是没想过回宿舍，但想想赵磊喝醉之后的样子，为了不打扰哥哥弟弟们，还是直接去酒店好了。“哎！凡凡！我还没跟你聊天呢！”夏之光委屈。“聊天微信上不是天天聊吗，小情侣要私人空间你还能阻止啊。”彭楚粤给了夏之光一个爱的敲打。谷嘉诚听了这话突然有点想小伍，走到一边去给伍嘉成打电话。焉栩嘉左看看右看看，只能噘了噘嘴去扒拉张颜齐：“七七，我被喂了一嘴狗粮。”  
赵磊醉了就嗨，但好的是他还知道自己在做什么，所以也只在能嗨的场合嗨，郭子凡把他带到酒店的一路上他倒是非常安静，房间门刚关上他就不受控制了一样：“子凡～凡凡～panpan～”郭子凡把他扔到床上去拿毛巾浸热水给他敷，从浴室出来就看见赵磊脱了衣服撑着头巴巴地望过来。“磊磊，脱衣服了就盖被子，到时候着凉了。”“不嘛不嘛，要你来暖我～”小脸红扑扑，讲话娇滴滴，郭子凡算是栽了，草草给赵磊擦了一下脸就脱了衣服爬上床：“这样来暖你？”“嗯～嗯～”赵磊虽然抱着郭子凡，但还是摇头，“不是这样，要更近。”  
郭子凡也不装糊涂，下身顶了顶赵磊：“这样吗？”赵磊轻哼一声，不避不让：“再近一点～”郭子凡戳戳赵磊的脸蛋：“我们先去洗澡好不好？”“不好不好不好！”赵磊直接盘上了郭子凡的腰，“凡凡哥哥你好坏啊，你故意吊着我！”日！天地为鉴！我本来没想干嘛的！是你自己扑上来的！郭子凡向空气求了个“证明”，然后慢慢去剥赵磊的裤子。赵磊动作倒是快的不得了，配合着郭子凡一下就把裤子踹到了一边，然后盯着郭子凡傻笑。“笑什么呀？”郭子凡捏了捏赵磊的鼻尖。“嘿嘿，”赵磊咧开嘴，“我突然想到四年前你还是个小朋友的样子。”“那时候你不也是小朋友吗。”郭子凡去舔舐赵磊胸前的红豆，惹得赵磊微微扭动身体：“那个时候你比较可爱，嗝，现在是个男人了，不好玩了。”“怎么就不好玩了？”郭子凡把手伸进赵磊的内裤，撸动起来，“这样不好玩吗？”“啊～”赵磊被突然的一刺激弄的一哆嗦，“好玩好玩，嗯～再快点～”郭子凡服务赵磊一向非常尽心尽力，他俯下身用舌头去挑逗两个囊袋，手上快速撸动，手指时不时轻轻抚过马眼，逼得赵磊眼眶泛红：“凡凡，别弄了……操我好不好，好难受……”一边扭着细腰一边用玉足去踩郭子凡的阴茎。  
“磊哥，我去找找套子。”郭子凡和赵磊交缠了一个吻，翻了个身去看床头柜的东西。出人意料的是这个酒店不仅配备了安全套，还配了一瓶润滑液，郭子凡心想这就好了，不然还真头疼怎么润滑。他刚把两样东西拿到手上，就被赵磊一把抢过去。赵磊扬手就把安全套丢回床头柜，把润滑液挤到手上就开始给自己扩张。郭子凡也不急，侧躺在赵磊旁边，手撑着头观赏着，看赵磊难耐时便凑过去舔舐他扬起的脖颈。“好了，我扩张好了，你来，来吧。”赵磊越说越小声，脸羞的红红的。郭子凡抬腿一跨就到了赵磊两腿中间，把赵磊的腿架到肩膀上，一挺身就把下面完完全全送进去了。“啊……”赵磊满足的一叹，腰向上顶起。郭子凡就顺着他的动作拦腰一抱，另一只手撑在二人身后，下身没有规律的动着。  
真的进入之后赵磊倒像是酒醒了，搂紧郭子凡索吻，就是不出声了。郭子凡这会才从刚刚的腻当中回过神：“磊磊，装醉啊？”“嗯～嗯～”赵磊小幅度飞速摇头。一看这状态就知道赵磊肯定没有醉。“磊磊，说谎是不对的哦。”郭子凡耐着性子，抽出性器，只浅浅在穴口插入、磨蹭。赵磊嘴一撅就去咬郭子凡：“我没有！我只是突然清醒了……”“什么时候清醒的！”郭子凡一插到底，还不经意间磨过G点，惹得赵磊一阵战栗。“啊～你，你给我撸的时候……太刺激了，我，我就醒了，啊哈～慢一点，轻一点啊……”“磊磊，夸我。”这句话让赵磊暂时从情欲中走出来，满心迷惑地望着郭子凡。他从来不会讲这种话，是我醉了还是他醉了？“磊磊，夸我。”郭子凡又狠狠地挺动几下，重复这句话。“我是不是还醉着……”赵磊喃喃。郭子凡失笑：“你没有。我只是觉得，今天我唱歌的时候你不是挥手机挥的挺使劲的吗，我现在想听你夸夸我还不行啊？”原来是这样……赵磊脸上肌肉一阵抽搐，做好心理准备又开口。  
“行吧行吧不就是要我给你应援吗，咳咳，你别被吓到就行……”“你尽管叫。”郭子凡带着笑意回，动作更用力了些。赵磊就也不忍着，爽的时候就大声叫出来。“凡凡，你顶的我好爽啊，啊～好大，好深，好快……”郭子凡想听赵磊更腻一点的叫声，刻意往敏感点上冲撞，赵磊一下把他夹得更紧，腿也立刻用了劲。郭子凡捏捏赵磊的小腿肚：“磊磊，放松点。”然后把赵磊的腿盘到自己腰上继续朝着G点进攻。“嗯啊！呜……好爽啊，凡凡哥哥，凡凡哥哥～哥哥好厉害，都把我操软了呜……”赵磊一边抹着眼角溢出的眼泪一边又用荤话想刺激郭子凡。刺激是刺激到了，郭子凡感觉自己已经胀到发痛了，于是在赵磊臀侧拍了一把：“夹紧一点，我好涨。”赵磊浑身软塌塌的，只能集中所有力气收缩后穴，配合着郭子凡一进一出，嘴里已经讲不出什么了，只是随着进出发出呻吟。  
动作着，郭子凡感觉赵磊后穴开始有规律的跳动收缩，知道他应该是要到了，咬了咬下唇最后冲刺，双手紧紧掐着赵磊的腰，两人胡乱的亲着。等两人一起高潮的时候床单都已经完全被扯了出来，不过倒也没有一片狼藉，除了有些润滑液滴在了床上，没有别的痕迹。赵磊还在混沌中，郭子凡把赵磊抱去洗了个澡出来才晓得感叹：幸好开的是双人间，还有一个床可以睡。  
赵磊把自己缩起来，窝在郭子凡怀里，头枕着他的手臂，抬手故作生气地拍了下他的胸肌：“你掐的我腰好痛……”“那我给你吹吹……还是舔一舔？”赵磊反倒被调戏了，哎呀了一声就乖乖躺着不动了。过了一会郭子凡突然开口：“磊磊，你今天怎么这么嗨呀，我以为你刚开始就喝醉了呢。”“我都好久没见到你了，还不准我开心了啊……”赵磊顿了顿，“而且大家一直都说你是第一团担，一直在给我们应援，决赛的时候我看到你挥我的灯牌了，看起来超级激动，那你没有比赛的话，唱歌的时候我也给你应援一次嘛。”郭子凡听着，又想笑又想哭。笑的是，自己应援的时候可谓非常用心，而且紧张。赵磊这回应援被大家说“像是醉了”。哭的是没想到自己只是在宣布赵磊成团的时候激动的举了个灯牌就能让赵磊记这么久，好不容易有个机会就要用力应援。他很想跟赵磊说其实不是什么大事，不用记得的。捋了捋赵磊的头发，郭子凡凑过去在赵磊软嫩的脸蛋上亲了一口，讲出来的话就变了样。  
“那磊磊，我们这辈子也一直为对方应援下去吧。”


End file.
